Longest living Human
by XOXO Janie's Thoughts Revive
Summary: This a story about love hate and virgins well a virgin and out of all the people in the world I could of lost it to it was him the last person I would of expected.
1. Prologue

"We all know the story of how God created the world and then Adam and Eve but through out the years the story lost pieces to it and I'm here to tell you about the missing piece. Her name was Ava God made her to be the child of Adam and Eve but what God did not know was that well he was making Ava Lucifer implanted things in her head like the taste for blood and a gift for manipulation. So when God had Ava rise she was a creation of both God and Lucifer so this made Ava not good nor evil not pure nor tainted she was what some people would call the grey area. When God found out what Lucifer had done he thought that if Ava did nothing evil then he will try and turn her pure but if he saw the slightest hint of evil in her actions then he would ban her from his garden. But as time went by Ava did not evil and it stayed that way. When Adam and Eve ate fruit from the forbidden tree Ava did not and she said in the garden and as a reward for not following Adam and Eve path God rewarded with three gifts of her choice. The first gift Ava asked for was the gift to Immortality so she could always be there to help the earth grow and will never die. The second gift was to create anything she wanted by a saying certain amount of words at a certain time to make anything she wanted happen. and the last was the gift to create humans and creature of any kind. Now what God didn't know was this was all part of her plan she had manipulated God and now she is really powerful. Years past and God slowly stopped talking to the now grown up girl because he trusted and the girl left the garden. The girl still did not know that she had a taste for blood because she has not tasted it yet but a day came where see met a son of Adam yes her brother if you would like to put it that way and he thought her as evil when he saw her talking to a snake a gift she had given herself with the second gift got gave her. So he went after her and tried to kill her but the snake she was talking to protected her and some of the mans blood fell in to her mouth she tasted it and she loved so once in awhile she would drink human blood not because she has to no she just likes how it taste it really has no affect on her. Years went by and she saw that the earth was a bit boring and as she sat upon her newly built throne in her castle thinking about what she could do to improve so she thought about the last gift God gave her the gift to create humans and creatures of any kind so she thought of what she wanted to create for days upon day until she had an idea she created five humans with the different powers the first had the power to make humans with animal like powers or the gift of a magic. The second had the power to make humans who control the elements or certain human attributes. The third made abnormal creatures that mostly roam at night and change it's looks to look normal during the day. The fourth could make sprits rise from it's rest to look upon the world as something different. And the fifth had the power to make different emotions and make anything she wanted. Ava called the five of them genitor and they left of her kingdom and created witches, werewolves, travelers, gods and goddess, demons, vampires, Bastet, Cerberus, hellhounds, and all supernatural creatures. All five genitor had kids to continue the line and anytime the line was about to die Ava would bless that line with a child keeping all genitor lines alive. You're probably wondering who Ava is since she can't die well let tell you it's me but I don't go by Ava anymore I go by Theresa or Latavia or Rosalineth. And over the years I have added to my powers so I also have the power to make a double of my self but it will only have nine lives and will take apart of my personality for example If I'm nosy so my double will be extra nosy and won't nosy anymore. You're probably wondering why everyone only knows about Adam and Eve well I had myself erased from it so no one will hear from the legend of the power I have and now it's time to tell you a different legend about love, hope, and a virgin."


	2. Chapter 1

**Ava's P.O.V.**

How I lost my virginity to Niklaus Mikaelson.

"...I dared to even love you knowing that you would possibly never love me back and when I ask you those same questions My sister asked you, you gave us two different answers one more heartfelt than the other and Rebekah just happen to get the heartfelt one." He said a little drunk because he was drinking with Hayley when I came 5 minutes ago I would've thought they would of slept together by now.

"Niklaus don't you know it's rude to east drop on other people's conversations and why care when you can have the time of your life with Hayley down stair isn't that what you were going to do get drunk have sex forget about all the pain I caused you by not loving you back that's what Kol did after all Elijah just learned to live with it and Finn was in a box and is now dead so he never got the chance to fall in love with my oh so charming personality so how about you go back to your little wolf and I do what I do best sleep." I said calmly because I could care less about what Niklaus wants right now or well never actually.

"You've teased me with kisses for years and I'm tired of it! I try to get to know you and you only give impersonal answers or leave the room. All I want is for you to love like I do you and I guessed I could change your mind if I kept trying but this is my final pursuit and if it fails I will go down stair and glad fully have forget about you sex with Hayley. But if the other wise happens I won't. Now tell me if I were to kiss you right now after telling you all that would you still let me go?" he didn't give me time to even think about he just kissed me and I kissed him back no tease no pulling away I was planning on heating things up then taking it all the way then I knew my V-card is going to be swiped today after thousands and thousands of years today the day. But I still didn't love him. I just lust him

Let us rewind stall I? Yes good, good great ok so this all start around a thousand years ago when I saw these two powerful witches they're names were Esther and Dahlia.

There village was under siege by Vikings because it was full with witches or at I think it was I'm not to sure anyways they were killing all the witch once again not sure if they were actually witches and I felt some seriously strong juju and I'm not even a witch. Turns out it was coming off of Est and Lia that's what I called them in my head. So I stopped enjoying the bloodbath in front of me and did a little magic to give them luck. I know I know you're like "You said your not a witch!" and I'm not I was alive before witches were even a thing and the type of magic I do is just saying the correct number of words in the correct way at the correct time it's more science than magic. I know I know I'm awesome but it took me forever to perfect it so I can make anything I want to happen at anytime. So lucky for them they were the only two witches left yay them. I watched them as they severed under the vikings and I watched as Esther fell in love with one I watch when Est and Lia had their falling out and I watch when Est begged Lia to help her Have children and may I say she popped three darling little dearies out when Lia came for poor little Freya Little Finn was sad and baby Elijah was clueless to what was going on but Est knew what was happening and didn't do anything but watch she did not try and fight like a mother should she just there and yelled "No Dahlia stop Dahlia." In my opinion which this is she never deserved Freya but then again Est is better then Lia trust me. Then I had to pick which sister to follow knowing how Est was going to move to a new village because of the *cough* fake plague Freya die of *cough* for a little snake of bitch she is that was kind of a really good on the spot lie so only for the awesome lie prompts to her. So I followed Est and her Husband change my age which is something I can do age or age backwards cool I know so now I'm little Finn's age I would go in the village time from time play with Finn and Elijah Est would ask where my parents are I would say my mother making dinner and father catching tomorrow's so mother said to go and play ten Est would ask why she never see's my mother I would always say she scared that a werewolf might get her and then she would ask why she let's me out the and I always say she believes they don't hurt good children and when she would ask what my mother's name was I would always say Dahlia and she would back off. Years passed and she had Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik than that faithful night happened where Henrik died but here's a part of the story no one heard not even the Mikaelson's know this. I did a bit of my science and three months after Henrik's death the originals and Mikael left I left with them and I brought Henrik back to life as a human took him to a safe place where he would be treated kindly after I left him in Camelot under a knight's protection I caught up with the originals found them in a castle posing as lords and a lady I posed as a Princess in need of shelter because my carriage was attacked by bandit and I was left with the one grown I was wearing the lord let me stay got me some new wardrobe and I than went down stair to where the lord of the house was hosting a party where I saw the Mikaelson's talking to some servant boy but he was a good looking so I lean down as soon as I got close him and said "Dearie you look to good to be wasted as a servant to the lord." And then he was having a hard time replying "S-s-sorry?" "You heard me sweetheart. Finnie,E,Niklaus,Kol,Re how are you?" "Good." They all said "So who's this dashing fellow right here?" "Lucien." They said without a care in the world about him and I find Kol, Niklaus and Elijah staring at me.

The end of chapter one. But story time is just starting though so stay tooned


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 _ **Previously On The Longest Living Human TLLH...**_

 _I find Kol, Niklaus and Elijah staring at me._

Ava's P.O.V.

"Boys you know it's rude to stare right" Than Finn and Rebekah turned around realizing who I was "You were dead" said Klaus "Mother showed us your body said she put you're blood in our wine to do the spell and the use whatever of your blood was left with Tatia's blood to put the curse on Klaus" claimed an shocked Rebekah. "Oh I was dead. But as you can see I'm dead no longer." I said without a care in the world about this topic. "So mother made you like us?" ask an curious Kol. "No I was already Immortal and you're mother had her suspicions that is why she used my blood but just in case it failed she used Tatia's as well."

Well I stayed with the count until one horrid day where Niklaus picked his whore, lover or whatever you want to call it. Over his I tried tell Tristan that I sent Lucien to go get Aurora for me. But in his fit of rage at the fact his sister was having an affair and only seeing Lucien in the room he tortured him. For I could not seem to have the courage to bare witness to such cruelty I fled from the count's court and never returned. I saw Lucien from time to time as well the originals in 2009 I plan to settle down in the originals homeland just around after school started.

Latavia's P.O.V.

Ava sent me to Mystic Falls to do some recon well she finishes up with business in LA. wherever I go I last name is always Taylor. I am princess Latavia Theresa Rosalineth Taylor. Well actually I added the Rosalineth but hey who cares. When Ava made me she pretended she was pregnant and at the time she was a queen so I was born a princess but that isn't my official title it's actually queen because Ava gave up one of her three thrones but I like princess better. And not many believe in my kingdom because it's an near by kingdom of Camelot but who really wants to hear my history anyway I'm walking into Mystic Falls high school yay I says with all the sarcasm in the world dippin in my head. Heading to the main office I bump into someone and me playing the oh so innocent teenager I am not. I drop my stuff hoping whoever bumped into me is kind enough to help me and I start shaking and stuttering "S-s-s-s-sorry I s-s-should've been looking where looking where I was g-g-g-going." I look up and see before my very eyes AN DOPPLE-WHORE wow my luck first day of school this is what I get I hope she doesn't want to be friends. "It's okay here let me help you." "N-no it's find I wish not to bother you." I say hoping the way I talk would wired her out "Don't worry you're not. I'm Elena." she said as she passed me my stuff. I start walking away and say "T-t-t-thanks Elena." and I rushed to the office before she could ask me my name walk in the office and say "Hello my name is Latavia Taylor." The woman working gave me my stuff and I left to my first class which happen to history my all time favourite since I lived through all of it.

By the end of the day I managed to avoid Elena and get information on her and now I'm walking to my car and my phone started ringing oh yay Lucien not "Hello Luc what do you want." "Straight to the point like always one of the many things I -" I cut him off and said "you love about me I know I know. Now are you done buttering me up dearie or is there more or is this another of many love confessions because if it is I'm hanging up on you darling." "I just wanted to let you know I'm coming to visit." I could hear him smirking "No. Lucien no I just started school I haven't even made an friend yet. Just no. I'm begging you please don't come. Please. Lu." I'm not scared or anything it's just when Luc comes or goes anywhere death is sure to follow. "I'm already on my way so I'm coming but when I do come I won't kill anyone okay just for you deal." "Fine deal oh and no sluts, whores or any kind of sex toys well you're in town alright." "Fine. Goodbye I love you." "Lucien." And he hung up Ava always does this she tells Lucien whenever she's going when I'm there and makes me pretend to be her so she doesn't actually have to spend time with him but when we go back together she feels everything I've felt all at once for only 5 seconds well I have to feel it for a week. But it is funny when Lucien realizes I'm a double. "So is that your boyfriend or something." A voice said from behind me I say "How much of that did you hear." "I just came when you said "any kind of sex toys."" "Well god no he's not. T-t-there is just too many reason to say no then yes and he may love me but at the end of the day he wants my virginity more." I turn around to see Elena. "Well maybe you should give him a chance and he might surprise you people tend not to always be what you think." And as soon as she said that I knew she was no longer talking about Luc. Wow this girl must really be self absorbed. "Anyways there's an cheerleading practice and I thought you might be the type of girl too try so I came over here too invite you. So will you come?" This will probably get her off my back so "Why the bloody 'ell not." At times my accent is thick and changes between Scottish, British, German, Spanish, italian, and Canadian I try my best to control it but with some words or sentences it's too much too control. But I'm not as bad as Ava she sometimes has six accents coming in at once. As I walked to the field I saw an pretty blond and an darked skinned beauty. They were just pretty in my opinion and I wanted to be their friend. So I walked up to them and said "Hi I was told there's an cheerleading practice and I'm new around and I wanted to join." The blond looked at me and said " Hi I'm Caroline. Pull out your best moves and cheer and I'll think about it." So I did exactly that. I back about 30 wide steps and started off with an cartwheel did a backflip went into an somersault pushed off did an spilt in the air than landed on my hands did an roundoff double back spring pushed up into the air clapped did an one handed triple back spring and went over Caroline's head and landed behind her. By the end of this everyone in an seeing distance was looking at me except Caroline considering where I landed. And everyone was clapping. Now all I have to do is cheer and I know the perfect one. "Timberwolves will win tonight. Those Timberwolves are such a sight." I winked at one of them "These Timberwolves are here to win this fight. And that's what they're going to rock this night. Sorry if it sounds bad I came up with this on the spot." No it's was amazing for an on the spot cheer. You have to be on the squad you are amazing and we'll have a little get to know you sleepover if you want." "Yeah thanks. The name Latavia but you can call me Via. And the sleepover can happen at my house. But is it just you me and some squad members or the whole squad?." "It's just me Bonnie over there and Elena." "Okay." I walked over to Bonnie who happened to be the pretty dark skinned girl. "Hi Bonnie I'm Latavia but you can call me Tavie if you like." "Hi. What you just did was cool we're going to have too add it too a routine. Is Caroline giving you an special welcome sleepover because you deserve one." Yeah she Is. She said Me, you, her, and Elena are doing it." "So you've mt Elena." "Yes I've had the opportunity to speak with her." I say carelessly "Well usually we have the special sleepover two days after so be prepare."

After cheerleading I was walking into the grill and I trip but just in an nick of time my reflexes kick in and I do a somersault than stand up like nothing happen but I but into and stranger and thankfully he catches me. " Are you alright." he asked me "Yeah I'm perfect you can let go now." "Well most girls would be more grateful." "Who says I'm not? Come inside and I just might buy you a drink." "Well how can I say no to an cute girl and a drink." "You can't now come on." As we walked in he said "You're an cockey one aren't ya?" "No just know w-" "-What you want." "I was actually going to say what I'm talking about. So do I get the name of my black knight." "Depends does your knight as well?" "Well of course you do." Damon Francesco Salvatore and the pleasure is all mine." "Well that much you got right. Princess Latavia Theresa Taylor." "Your name Princess?" "No that's just my title. My name Latavia but you can call me Princess if you want." "You're not really a princess." "But I am on my mother's side a direct bloodline of Macbeth and my father's side His Family started an kingdom of their own one of the first kingdom's ever and my family still in ruling making me the second Princess Ireland and the first Princess of Scotland as well as the united kingdom Canada (I didn't feel like making up a kingdom so I took a bunch of random shit from google and made this so pay no attention to facts about her royal life.) and I did spend most of my time there." "Why are you only first princess of Scotland and the UK?" "Well my sister Theresa gets Ireland because she's older and I get the other two because she wants nothing to do with our mother's side because she's a whoring bitch who married our father for selfish reasons and at the end of all of it she got killed 'cause with no son to pass along her father's legacy so when she died instead of her brother getting the chair my father got it and gave it to me along with his part of ruling with the UK." "You sound as if you're mother just wanted to keep the chair as you say so she married the first guy who asked." "That's exactly what the bit did. And the she had the indecency to have an affair and ended up knocked up but thankfully she died before it was born." "Wow you really think that way about the baby?" "No it's sad that the child died bastard or not but my mother got everything she deserved well maybe not enough. And the funny thing is my father never had an affair he was never to busy for her he treated her right all the time didn't even get married after she died never turned to drinking or whores he stayed good straight to his death he left me with half his money and all my mother's because he knew how my sister felt and left me in ruling as long as I live so he was never a bad man he came into this world good and left it even better I wish I could say the same for myself though." "If you're father dead doesn't that make you queen." "Not till I come of age or get married and since I don't plan on the latter ever the choice left is the former so I have to wait till I'm 26 too take up the chair." "What happen too 18." "My mom wanted to have an chance to have an son so she had my father change it and swore he would never change it back so yeah. My sister 22 so she has 4 years left but she already got the money so she's the richest principal in the world so we get to travel a lot with each school that offers her more money by next year when I get my money she will have the same amount maybe a little less but doesn't really matter we're both still going to be billionaires." "So why move to a one coffee shop town than if you're as rich as an fictional character like Bruce Wayne." "Actually I've research how rich he is and without my sister's money I would say I'm the wealthier out of the two of us. And to answer your first question I happen to like small towns a lot to do and they have the most interesting histories. So my question is why not? Bene mister Salvatore vi auguro una buona notte. Ci vediamo in giro mia fiera cavaliere nero." (Well mister Salvatore I bid you a Goodnight. See you around my fair black knight.) "Come sapevi che ho parlato italiano?" "Il tuo nome." "Bene, allora ci si vede principessa." (How'd you know I spoke italian? Your name. Well then see you around Princess.) And I walk out of the grill with my food I do have to eat as well or else I'll die than come back to life but that would be such a waste of time and I think Ava would force feed me if I didn't I do only have nine lives Ava like a sister to me so if she goes oh motherly on me it's weird. I should also stop calling her Ava in my head since she's going by Theresa and I don't want to mess up.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **Previously On The Longest Living Human TLLH…..**

 _And I walk out of the grill with my food I do have too eat as well or else I'll die than come back too life but that would be such a waste of time and I think Ava would force feed me if I didn't I do only have nine lives Ava like a sister to me so if she goes oh motherly on me it's weird. I should also stop calling her Ava in my head since she's going by Theresa and I don't want to mess up._

 **Ava's P.O.V.**

Two days later time for the sleepover and Luc is not here yet yay that means he must of been really far away or he's not coming I really hope it's the latter tomorrow is Halloween and I can't wait for it they should be here just about and I heard a knock on the door "Hi Li hai Bennett hello Elena." Elena had frowned at the lack of nickname for her but I didn't really care. " So I have snacks in the kitchen I have beds set up in my room and I have an wide collection of romcoms out in the theater. So what shall we do first?" "Maybe a quick tour of your house so there's less chance of us getting lost." said Elena "Wow that's actually a good idea so a quick tour it is." We finished the tour and headed to my room. I was setting up the snack bar so I was on and out of the room well they set up their stuff I heard my phone ring and I asked "Who is it?" "He says his name is Luci." said Elena wait she answered my phone that bit- I stopped my thought and ran up the stairs and took my phone from her. "Hi Luc." "Can you come down and invite me invite love so I can see your beautiful face darling." "Well here's the problem darling I'm not home Luc." "Princess I know you're there so open the door or our deal off." "Okay relax keep it in your pants I'm coming but be warned I have company." "I realized." As I was about to hang up I accidentally put it on speaker as he said "Okay Principessa." and he hung up I went to the door with Care and Bon and sadly Elena I went to the door and saw Lucien with a smirk on his stupid gorgeous face. "Stop smirking or else I'll give you the Glasgow grin." He stopped smirking and just had a smile and said "I don't think I tell you how much I love you enough. I love you." "I know you do now come in Luci." He came in kissed my lips headed for the kitchen well saying "It's good to see you Principessa il mio amore." (Princess my love) Awe he remembered my love of italian words damn. "È bello vederti come Luc bene il mio amico." (It's nice to see you as well Luc my friend.) "Caroline, Bonnie Lucien. Lucien Caroline and Bonnie." He turned around and waved but kept his eyes on my legs "My eyes are up here Lucien and the girls are over there." but he just had to say "Oh I know." I scoffed turned and walked away and he said "They look even better when you walk away gives me quite the view princess." Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, and I went upstairs to continue our sleepover. As soon as we got upstair Caroline had to ask "So Lucien is hot and seems to be interested in you and only you is there a story to that or is this something we don't get to hear?" "Lucien has had his eyes set on me from the moment he met me. When he first saw me he was in love with another girl and I didn't care. But than we started to become friends and I realized that at the end of the day the girl he fell for was going to be his end I tried to tell him and he got the idea in his head that I had some type of feelings for him and I was jealous of her so I was trying take his attention off her and have it fully on me. I tried telling him that he needed to be realistic but he did not heed my warning and eventually she got him killed in an sense and he's never been the same since then but that didn't stop me from being his friend it just made me more interested too see the end result of his new found personal so he thinks he has an chance since he peeks my interest since it's so hard to do for guys anyway. So there's your story happy." "Wow you and Lucien must be close." said Bonnie "Well Bonnie Principessa and I have been have been friends for what seems like a thousand years and it's just unfair she won't give me an chance because she thinks I just want to "collect and go" as she says it." "Lucien it is very ungentlemanly like to listen in on a lady's conversation even if so it was about yourself." "Good thing you're a queen and not a lady but you must of not told your friend and her about your royal heritage my bad." he left the room with a smirk I threw a pillow at the door well yelling "YOU ARSE GET BACK HERE GRRRRR LUCIEN YOU YO-" and he "came back here kissed and slowly pulled away it was a sweet kiss. But I slapped him anyway and even though he's a vampire I know he felt that. "Stay here well I get the pizza you can explain to my guest what you meant okay? Good." I went downstairs took the pizza out the oven and cut it up then placed it on a tray went back to see Lucien leaving the room "You know that really did hurt. I can't believe you even did that. All I did was kiss you." he whisper yelled. "Well maybe next time don't." I whisper yelled back at him and walked into the room. See what I mean I have to go through this all week well Theresa just gets 5 seconds of it. "Pizza here." "You're a princess wow that cool." said Elena "Not really there are so many rules and other things I have to do and follow and I just like to be a little more free so it's not everything but I can't really complain that much at least I don't have to go through an arranged marriage." "Yeah Lucien is probably happy about that too." said Caroline "No he doesn't really care that much because if someone was arranged for my hand he would make sure it's him since he's more than eligible to do so." "And what makes someone eligible to have your hand." asked Bonnie "Well in the eyes of the court they would have to be rich own some sort of land somewhere in the world they could rule a kingdom or own an company or they could be of royal or noble blood from anywhere." "Wow the court has high expectations of men." said Elena I wanted to say 'no really I had no idea it's not as if I grew up in it' but I held it in and instead said "Yes their expectations are rather high aren't they." with the end of our conversation we finished our pizza and movie and went to bed

The next morning I woke up really early because I was ecstatic about today being Halloween my most favourite time of the year I decorated the house with the help of Lucien of course. I was singing as well as cooking breakfast when the girls came down I was singing mad hatter well Lucien finished with the banner

My friends don't walk, they run

Skinny dip in rabbit holes for fun

Popping, popping balloons with guns, getting high off helium

We paint white roses red,

Each shade from a different person's head

This dream, dream is a killer

Getting drunk with the blue caterpillar

I'm peeling the skin off my face

'Cause I really hate being safe

The normal's, they make me afraid

The crazies, they make me feel sane

I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,

The craziest friend that you've ever had

You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone

Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong

Over the bend, entirely bonkers

You like me best when I'm off my rocker

Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed

So what if I'm crazy? The best people are

All the best people are crazy, all the best people are

Where is my prescription?

Doctor, doctor please listen

My brain is scattered

You can be Alice,

I'll be the mad hatter.

I'm peeling the skin off my face

'Cause I really hate being safe

The normal's, they make me afraid

The crazies, they make me feel sane

I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,

The craziest friend that you've ever had

You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone

Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong

Over the bend, entirely bonkers

You like me best when I'm off my rocker

Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed

So what if I'm crazy? The best people are

You think I'm crazy, you think I'm gone

So what if I'm crazy? All the best people are

And I think you're crazy too, I know you're gone

That's probably the reason that we get along

I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad,

The craziest friend that you've ever had

You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone

Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong

Over the bend, entirely bonkers

You like me best when I'm off my rocker

Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed

So what if I'm crazy? The best people are

All the best people are crazy, all the best people are

All the best people are crazy, all the best people are

I heard clapping and turned to see it was Lucien and the girls but mostly Lucien "You should sing more often sweetheart your voice is sirenic." "And that dearie is why I don't sing too often the allure of a sirenic voice is one that should not be heard more than once. But I will make an exception since it's Halloween the day when you can be whatever you want and the day when monsters do their most deadly deeds. Where evil lurks in every corner today there is no light just darkness all day long where power of all but us is at it's peak especially on a full moon but sadly that's not tonight. So what am I going as this year? Oh I know." "Wow that was a beautiful poem who wrote it." asked Elena "One I wrote it. Two it's not poem it's how I feel about Hallows Eve." after we finished breakfast I got up and walked too Lucien kissed his cheek and whispered "Sorry." and the girls and I left to go to school. I never told you what part of Ava/Theresa I am did I well I'm the doppelganger hating part of her and that's why I'm her favourite because I do no damage to her actual personality.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _ **Previously On The Longest Living Human TLLH…..**_

 _ **I never told you what part of Ava/Theresa I am did I well I'm the doppelganger hating part of her and that's why I'm her favourite because I do no damage to her actual personality.**_

 **Latavia's P.O.V.**

I walked into school with Bonnie Caroline and Elena and they walked in like they owned well I on the acted like the shy girl I was playing well around them. I saw this okay looking guy with black hair and he looked at me and started walking towards us. "Hey Care, Bon, Elena. Who's your pretty little friend here?" "Tyler this is-" But I cut her off and said "I'm Latavia nice make your acquaintance Tyler." "British hot." "Actually I'm Scottish but I've spent most of my life in England." Yeah that's right I'm Scottish born well that's where Theresa made me but we spent most of our time in England on business for the royal court they wanted Theresa to marry again so she could have a king and I could have a father so they had us travel to Camelot but that's a story for another time. Caroline saw that I wasn't interested and said "Well Tyler we have to get to history but we'll see you around." I don't actually have any classes with them since except for history I take all AP classes.

After School Caroline wanted know what I was going to be for Halloween "It's a surprise but I'll will tell that It's amazing.

I walked into my house and yelled "LUCIEN ARE YOU HERE" I got no reply so I guess he's not here. I went up stair and started getting ready for the party. I hopped in the shower and washed out my red hair dye I know shocker I'm not a natural redhead well I am but not as red as I want it to be when I finish with that I dye my hair black then I get out of the shower to see Lucien standing at the door "So princess what are you this year?" "My cousin Artemis." Oh shit he still thinks I'm Theresa. "When she coming Latavia?" "Today." "Pass me your phone." Oh man he being serious I'm in trouble "Yes Lucien." I passed him my phone and he looked through my contacts till he found what he was looking for. I went to my room to finish getting ready for the party.

 **Ava/Theresa's P.O.V.**

I saw that Latavia was calling so I answered it.

 **Starting call**

-Hey Latavia me and May-Annabella should be there Later today but you don't have to pick us up.

-Well she wasn't going to pick you up anyways.

I realized the voice was Lucien and he never figures out this fast that means Latavia must of messed up

-Oh hi Lucien I wasn't expecting your call anytime soon.

-Oh don't give me your crap the game over now give the phone to Maybie

Usually when Lucien knows that I'm not there he just goes to a bar and has a drink so I'm kind of worried but I pass the phone to May-Annabella anyways. Mayanna likes to think Lucien as her dad so calls him dad I don't mind and surprisingly neither does Lucien.

-Hi dad how have you been.

-Fine until recently but don't tell your mother.

-Okay. So where in the world are you now dad.

-Mystic Falls sweetheart.

-Hey that's where we're going.

-I know. I'm helping your aunt Latavia out with the house.

-Aunty L there is that why she isn't babysitting me.

Mayanna is 14 but when we move I leave her with Latavia so I can work on the house and check for any danger. But this time I sent Latavia because she needs a little practice on getting people's guard down so I gave her a on the field test by sending her to mystic falls which is know for vampires and if she can get herself on the founder's council that will be extra points for her.

-Yeah that's why sweetheart well I better give Latavia back her phone she's going to a Halloween party.

-Okay I'll see you soon right dad.

-That's right Maybie.

She passes me back the phone

-Lucie-

-I don't want to hear it.

and he hung up on me

 **Ending call**

 **Latavia's P.O.V.**

"Lucien are you okay." "NO. I just need a drink." With the slam of the front door I know he left

At the school I saw Caroline and Bonnie "Hi Care, Bon nice costumes." "You to but what are you suppose to be." asked Bonnie "I'm a goddess Artemis to be exact." "Are you wearing contacts and a wig?" "Yeah I'm wearing contacts but not a wig I dyed my hair." "Well you certainly fit the part Latavia." I turn to see May-Annabella dressed as Hestia and Theresa behind her as Persephone.

"Well sister why don't you introduce Mayanna to your friends well I take care of some business." Theresa ways with her thick Scottish accent I nod and she says "I'll see you later May-Annabella don't wander to far from the school and if I get held up get a ride with your Aunt or call Lucien alright." May nods and Theresa walks away "That's your sister?" asked Bonnie "Yeah she's also the new principal and history teacher till the new one comes. Hey May how have you been." "What did you and Mom do to Lucien." "What makes you think I did something ." "When he called he was struggling to stay calm on the phone and won't talk to mom and when he said your name he sounded mad. It was a simple deduction. Now tell me what you and mom did." "I pretended to be your mom when he came you know like we always do but this time he tried to kiss me so I slapped him and when he found out I wasn't your mom he didn't take it as well as he usually does." "Oh okay." She turn said "Hi I'm May-Annabella." "Hi I'm Caroline and this is Bonnie." "Nice to make your acquaintance. I'm going to go." And she walks off I turn to the girls and say "Don't take it personally she's just shy." After a while of talking I go take a walk thinking about May. May knows about the supernatural so she won't go off on her own and if she does she has Amare and Odite her two awesome guns that can kill with one hit if she wants them to. So I know she's okay to walk by herself me on the other hand I don't have a cool magical weapon. It's not because I don't need or want one it's more because I haven't earned one you see Theresa has made a series of weapons that fit for only certain people and it only works for them and who ever they pass it down to but once the weapon is made the person who is suitable to use it has their name magically engraved on it. Now so far none of these weapons have my name just the name of a bunch of people who are not even born yet oh and there's one more thing about the weapons that make it cool only the person whose name is magically engraved on it can use it and if your name is not magically engraved and you use it you die. I remember when Theresa made the first weapon It was a sword with her name on it Ava but the name changes every time she changes it But anyways the first time she used it she felt so much power at the time she and I were back together as one body anyways when she felt the power she knew exactly what the sword did. And when she used it that only confirmed that she was bonded with it. She cut a man once with the sword and it killed him in 2 seconds flat nothing more nothing less so she called it Percusserit interficere gladio the one hit kill sword. And that's just the weapons that have been bonded there is a whole room full with more of them well I say a whole room but there is only 9 with May's and Theresa's that does the most remarkable things to bad I don't have one oh and one more thing all weapons come with a cloaking spell and a trump card well all except two and those are the guns Amare and Odite and another one that has no name yet. I keep walking till I see a girl dead on the floor so I gasp pretending to be scared. And I look up to see my dark knight as I like to call him, Stefan, and the Doppel-whore. Oh and her little brother. They all look at me and I just continue on walking when Damon says "Princess what are you doing here." "Leaving." "Why such a hurry dead girl body bothering you?" "I walking so not really in a hurry but yes the dead girl's body does bother a little but that's not why I'm looking for my niece she seemed to disappear on me and if I don't find her my sister will kill me." I lie smoothly "Well then I won't keep me any longer he flashes in front of me and tries to compel me and here's where my down fall comes I am bad at pretending to be compelled I just say "How can I forget that there is a dead body right there I'll have nightmares for weeks now." and as soon as I said that he says "Principessa dispiace." and ripped out my heart. and the last thing I saw was a blue light hitting Damon.

 ** _-I killed Latavia yes but don't worry it's for a good cause_ _.-_**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 **Previously On The Longest Living Human TLLH…..**

 _"How can I forget that there is a dead body right there I'll have nightmares for weeks now." and as soon as I said that he says "Principessa dispiace." and ripped out my heart. and the last thing I saw was a blue light hitting Damon._

 **Ava/Theresa's P.O.V.**

"Good shot my little Belle but next time aim closer to the heart it will hurt more." I said with my thick Scottish accent as I walk up to the vampire who hurt my double the one I thought as an sister and I said to him "You must be mister Salvatore I've heard so much about you and I wasn't planning on hurting you but you've just hurt Latavia so you've just made me your enemy. May-Annabella call Lucien and add the Kanima venom infuser to Amore and the vervain infuser to Odite." Belle did as she was told and I went towards Latavia when Damon said "You must be the sister and that means she's your kid. Now what I don't and want to know is why can't I move." "Oh just a little something I made it slows down supernatural healing so it's human and leaves you paralyzed for twelve hours so until the poison has come out of your system you will be how should I put it ah mundane." I turn too see Lucien and he flashed and picked up Latavia and left with Belle as well. I turn back around back to Damon and look behind him too see three other and a dead but I looked at the only girl right away I know she's an doppelganger I walked towards her "hmm you can't be Amara nor Tatia and you for aren't Katrina so you must be the latest." And turn to the boy beside her was an doppelganger as well two in the same town wow. "You are as well a latest hmm curiouser and curiouser. Hello dearies I'm Theresa you must be Stefan and Elena the newest couple in mystic falls huh cute. Stefan I advise to keep that brother of yours on a leash I'll see you both at school have an wonderful Halloween dears. And I turn to walk home.

I walk into the house and walk up to May-Annabella's room to see Lucien talking to her "-Maybie me and your mother have a complicated relationship yes I love her but she doesn't love me she just loves playing games with me to her I'm nothing more than-" "A loyal friend who would die for me in a heartbeat someone that I can always trust and that's all I want and need from you." I say honestly "Lucien I need to talk to you." he walks out the room with me after we both give May-Annabella our goodnights "Lucien I didn't realize that you thought you were nothing more than game to me and that you took it that bad." he didn't look at me he just walks back towards his room I grab his arm turn him too look at me and give him a sweet kiss on the lips and went towards my room when Lucien said "You can't kiss me and walk away Princess that's just rude." I turn with a smile on my face and say "You can sleep in my bed but no funny business Luci I would like to stay a virgin for the rest of the year." and I turn with him following me to my room.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of wine and blood realizing it was Lucien I payed it no mind I got up and went to see if Latavia is better well alive yet so I creep into her room to see her sitting on the bed "Did you kill that bastard or were you wait so I can do it." I look at her with a guilty look as if saying 'none of the above' because honestly that was it I had a reason to keep Damon alive and for now that's how it will stay. I open my mouth to give her my answer but she beats me to it and says "It's okay I understand just know when he is no longer needed I'll kill him the first chance I get." "That's fine." I say "Come on get up we have things to do and if you want to play with Damon a little bit I have the perfect thing for you." I say with a smirk on my face we walk down to the room with all my special weapons I open the door and bring Latavia to a certain one "Well you were sleeping I came down here to see if I could finally get one for you but I ended up making this it's not a weapon but it does do something cool." She looks at the make-up kit with her name engraved on it and touches it realizing what it could do and she smirks and know exactly why. What the Make-up kit does is make you look like who ever you want and even sound like them it's perfect for Latavia because really all she would have to do is watch how the person acts and listen to the way they speak but just for a little test run I'll let her use it to mess with Damon's head.

 **Latavia's P.O.V.**

I walk into the Salvatore boarding house looking like Katherine knowing how much Damon is in love with her and see that Damon in the parlor so I walk up towards him and he says "Don't you know not to try and sneak up on a vampire." "But what if I wanted you to know I was here." I say sounding like Katherine as well and he turned around "Katherine?" I just walk towards him and he gets up and kisses me I drop the Katherine mask as I like to call it looking like myself and my voice came back and I say "Ragazza sbagliata mi dispiace nero note." I pull away with a smirk on my face his eyes were still close and I say "It's not nice to rip someone's heart out like that you know it sends the wrong message now I have mixed signals one second you rip my heart out the next you're kissing me make your mind up Damon or else I'll have to do it for you and you won't like the way I do things." He had the most confused look on his face he had no idea what was going on but he still says "I killed you. You should be walking even if you were a vampire I ripped out your heart." "Well have you ever heard the saying the dead don't always stay dead take you for example Mr. Vampire anywho I didn't come here to kill I won't be doing that yet but I did come here to test out my new toy which has been done so good day Mr. Salvatore and I hope you burn in hell for the rest of you life."

 **Ava/Theresa's P.O.V.**

I walked into the mystic grill to see Alexia Branson my favorite vampire in the whole world "Hello Alexia how has death been treating you." "Nice to see you to Ava." "It's Theresa this time around." "I don't see why you change your name it's not like you're running from anything after all you are the most powerful thing in the world." "Flattery gets you everywhere Alex but to answer your question a change is good every hundred years or so you know I'm not a vampire so I can't compel away who I am I'm nothing more than a human with a few tricks up my sleeves but we should catch up later I have somethings to take care of but I will see you later right?" "Totally." I turn around to walk out just in time to bump into Damon "Well I would say sorry but you're an twit." "Oh give me a break you're sister got her revenge I know you're shape shifters and you are way harder to kill than vampires so I get it. It would be stupid to mess with you again." "We are not shape shifters. We're not even sister Latavia is a double of me that I created about 3000 years ago. And I'm God's gift to the world with a little piece of a devil's surprise. l am nothing more than human well the third human to walk the earth and the oldest living person in the world also I happen to be the oldest virgin ever and every supernatural creature is from an bloodline I've created well one of the five bloodlines I've created but you don't care about any of that you just want to know how to kill me and here how you do it you would have to ask god to do it and if he wants me dead then I will be other wise that there is no other way. Oh and the Katherine thing was my revenge she hasn't has hers yet and the way she did it was a magical weapon I created that has one or two cool tricks but you would get your hands it so don't even think about it." And with that I left.

I was walking back to the grill just in time to see the sheriff about to stake Lexi but I yelled "Hey what are you doing too my cousin!" And I changed my hair blonde and eyes blue they dropped the stakes and said "Well we were taking her in." "For what crime." "We believe that she is involved with recent murders." "Well sorry to burst your fun sheriff but she just came to town this morning and has been here all afternoon so she couldn't have been involved in any murders now unhand my cousin or I'll have to call up some lawyers to sue you all." And they let go of Alex and we walked back inside "Thanks Ava." "No problem Alex" Stefan walked up to us takes an once over of me than looks at Lexi and ask "Who's this Lexi?" "Stefan we met the other night when your brother killed my sister then he tried to kill my fair Alexia me and your brother have a problem so do me a solid and warn him to sleep with one eye open for the rest of his life." I turn to Alex as my hair turned red "Alex I know you hate it when I kill people but you're gonna have to deal because It's to save your life now I'm gonna leave but feel free to stop by anytime Alexia see you around ." And with that I left for home.

On my too my Car I see a dark figure near it "I knew you a lot of things Luci but an lerker was not one." "Well what do you expect would when you did what just did Ava that I would just watch from hell and leave it." "Well I was kind of hoping you would it's not like it was fixed I just stopped one little death relax mother." "Her death was the start of the start now I have to change things around Ava and work I have to do." "God you're the Devil just get someone to do for you Lucifer I'm sure it wouldn't take a lot effort if it stops you from complaining I'll do it for you." "Thanks Ava I'll see you next week same time. Oh and you got yourself a little reaper to keep you out of trouble for the next two years her name is Mistiann think of her as a personal bodyguard and tell Mayann I say hi." "Goodbye mother." and with that see left to god knows where. I turned around and saw a blonde girl in leather "So Mistiann I'm gonna call you Misty you okay with that." "Yeah I guess." "Good Let's go." And I made it home without an problem.

Please check out the poll for what Ava's kingdom name should be.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 _ **Previously On The Longest Living Human TLLH….**_

" _Thanks Ava I'll see you next week same time. Oh and you got yourself a little reaper to keep you out of trouble for the next two years her name is Mistiann think of her as a personal bodyguard and tell Mayann I say hi." "Goodbye mother." and with that see left to god knows where. I turned around and saw a blonde girl in leather "So Mistiann I'm gonna call you Misty you okay with that." "Yeah I guess." "Good Let's go." And I made it home without an problem._

 **Ava/Theresa's**

I walked into the history room filling in for the new history teacher since he was running late before I walked in I sent an text to all of the students in the class as I walked in I read the text. "You should take in your history so you don't make a mistake that has already been made. Buongiorno, classe I'm and I'm your new principal but at the moment I'm your history teacher because yours is running late. So any question for me." A blonde girl raised her hand and I said "Yes Ms.?" "Forbes. Caroline Forbes." "Your question ." "What happen to our old principal." "He passed in his sleep I believe I was told." Next the doppelganger raised her hand. "Yes Ms.?" "Gilbert. Elena Gilbert. Who made the quote that you read." "Me. I wrote the quote. Any other questions." A dark skin girl raised her hand "Yes.-" "Bonnie Bennett. Can you tell us some of your family history?" "Well Ms. Bennett this is history class so why not. Billions of year my really great grandmother settled in what is now Scotland she had a kingdom built from scratch and it was raised very high at the time it was called the Queen kingdom but it's real name was Kingdom Lelian in Falledge, Freycrest. It was called the Queen kingdom because it was rarely ruled with an king and when it was the king died shortly after he came to the throne. The starter of this Kingdom was named Ava. She was a fair and just Queen. She did judge a whole crowd by one's actions she had this thing called Queen's honor where she would be on the side of her people till her death and that Queen's honor was passed down in my family for it really the only true treasure Ava had. Anything else you want to know?" The male doppelganger raised his hand "Yes Mr.?" "Stefan Salvatore. Did Ava pass anything else down in your family like a gift or a ability?" "Well she passed down her fortune which is still a lot of money till this day oh and there are her, journals her kingdom, and an good family history but nothing I could really think of from the top of my head for abilities." another student was about to raise their hand but the door open. "Mr. Saltzman glad you could make it." "Glad to be here." "Next time make it on time. Classe addio." And I walked out the class toward the office.

I walked into the office to see two students in it one was Belle the other I just guessed was Markus Saltzman. They were talking and laughing so I cleared my throat and said "Follow me." I was leading them towards their first class of the day. "My name is Ms. Taylor and the only thing I can tell you is we can be best friends or enemies but the choice is yours." We were in front of their class it was Italian I walked in and saw Mistiann Radovskyu my reaper and said "Good morning Ms. Radovskyu here are your new students treat them well." than Markus turned to me and said "Arrivederci signora Taylor spero che abbiate un giorno meraviglioso." "Di ." **(Goodbye I hope you have a good day. You Too Mr. Saltzman.)** And I spent the rest of the day in my office.

After School I was walking toward Mr. Saltzman class I open the door and saw Mr. Saltzman by himself I knock he looks up and I say "Can you keep your son away from my daughter please and thank you. I don't want anywhere near your son. So please keep him away." "What's wrong with my son?" he asked wondering why I wanted him away. "Well he was almost expelled from 7 schools because of his bad temper and I just don't want my daughter to get hurt." he sighed but nodded "Well I'll see what I can do but I can't promise anything." "Thank you Mr. Saltzman." and I walked away before he can could say anything else.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 _ **Previously On The Longest Living Human TLLH….**_

 _We've been working for about to hours and I was beginning to get sleepy so I called Aunty L to come get me. I turn to Jeremy and said "We can continue with this tomorrow at lunch in the library if you'd like so then you could spend you free time after school however you like. Or we can work on it after school and get more done faster." "After school sounds fine." "Okay. Good bye Jeremy." "Bye May-Annabella." And I left the Gilbert house to go home._

 **Ava/Theresa's P.O.V.**

 **1 year later**

I've been living in Mystic falls for an year now and tonight is senior prank night. But first let me give you a recap of the year. Markus Saltzman had a psychotic break and tried to murder Jeremy Gilbert. So I sent Belle away to Peter She's going to stay their with some maids. Also the originals came to town more precise Elijah followed by Niklaus. Niklaus came wreaked havoc then left well in between that he stopped by my house and we talked I won't get into any details to what we talked about but we talked. But Niklaus left with Stefan so everything's good. I added Latavia back into my body so now she's gone so it's just me and Misty in the house now. I was leaving the grill to go home for the night with Misty when I saw Stefan Salvator walking toward the direction of the School so I got in my car and followed him.

We reached the school and when I say we I mean Misty and I. We walked into the School and followed Stefan to the gym He walked in and I heard a voice not any voice but that voice "Come to save your damsel, mate?" I really thought he would of town and not come back but boy was I wrong I tuned out their conversation started to think what I should do. I came to the conclusion I should leave and that's what I was going to do but then I heard HIM say "Avanika please come out darling." but I just turned and walked away he vamped-speed too me grabbed me well I shouted "Let me go you asshat. If I wanted to come out I would have now unhand me Niklaus!" "Fine love." Remember that talk I said we had well it was more of an argument about well I would tell but I don't want to anyways. He let go of me and I mumbled a "Thanks." "No problem my love." "I'm not your love. I'm your best friend that's all now stop making seem like there's more to it 'cause there is not. Now that you manhandled me into the room. "What do you want." "Well first I would like you to solve my hybrid problem then how about we do a little dinner to celebrate after." "No." "Fine. come with me. Stefan if she tries to leave fracture her spine."

We left the gym to check on the wolf and when we walked into the room Caroline looked at me. "Ms. Taylor what are you doing here." "Being dragged around like a ragdoll by this bozo Ms. Forbes." I look at Niklaus and say "Why is that." but he completely ignored me and went on with his master plan. I tuned out his bullshit but then everyone was staring at me so I said "What?" "This is why you should pay attention when I talk Avanika." "But when you talk about your master plans only bullshit comes out Niklaus." "So you're still mad." "No. I'm fuming so avoid." "Will do. Bekah take Ava with you." "Yes Rebekah take me away from this monster." Rebekah looks at me with seriously look and I nod yes. Niklaus starts to walk away and I say "Can you walk away faster I really don't want to see you at all." "Lying is a very honorable thing to do Ava." "Good thing I didn't lie then." and I smirk as he walks away and I wave my hand and say "Bye bye you annoying fly." with a smirk on my face I turn around to where I know Misty is "Some bodyguard you are letting me get manhandle by a Viking you know I actually feel pain I might not die from it but I feel pain. I would tell mother but I like you too much so I won't tell her but I will have my own petty revenge on you Misty." She came out of my shadow and I jumped "I realized you were shadowing me but not too that Level Misty how long have you been doing that?" "Since I met you." "Oh okay it's so nice you to tell me." I start walking out of the room but Rebekah said "Where are you going?" "Home. Bye." and me and Misty were home that very second thanks to Misty teleporting us home. "Thanks." But a voice that I really didn't want to hear said "You're welcome dearie." My sister Lucy. The devil's spawn. "That was you. What do you want Lucy?" "Well me and Evan are having problems and I don't want Jezebellann to stay stuffer so I was wondering if you could watch her well we solve our problems." "Sure. But if she stays with me I'm teaching her all about that special power of her." "No Ava you can't she doesn't- Evan doesn't even know about who I really am. You can't tell her or let her tap into the power of-" "Do you want her to stay or not because if not get out my face but if you do then shut up and stop mopping also tell the truth because if you don't I will." "Fine." I'll tell them after I solve things with Evan." "How old is she again?" "18. I'll come by tomorrow to drop her off." And she teleported out of here. I guess you're kind of wondering about my sister. So let me tell you the important bits. She is a full blooded child of my mom the only one besides me. But she wants to be normal so she started dating this guy Marco he ended up being an Genitor she got pregnant and she had her daughter. Now she's with this guy Evan he's a hunter but gave up on it so he could be normal. They haven't told each other this it's probably what they're fighting about but anyway it doesn't matter. Now let me tell you about her Daughter Jezebellann I just call her Ann. She's a special child because usually when a Genitor has a child it's only of that bloodline but Ann is of two bloodline I thought she would of been either it was kind of a little experiment for me so when was born and it turned out she was both a Genitor and had her mother's powers and abilities it shocked me but I also learned that a Genitor Hybrid has one more power the power to rip out someone's heart without killing them and they could use their heart to control them there are other powers but that one the special power I was talking about. If Belle was a Genitor she would have had that power but She's a Succubus Siren Witch Hybrid so she has her own special powers but nothing like that but she has something close to it. It's called the emotion trap she would inflict a certain emotion on a person then use her Succubus power to amplify it than use her with powers to do a spell that would trap them in their head to where they would think they were in a house where every door they open would make them feel the emotion more and more and when they reach a certain point she would combine her Siren and Succubus power to take the emotion out of the body and depending on how much she takes out and what the emotion is it could kill the person or the could never feel it again. The whole point of the trick is to mix 13 together and whoever drinks it would become immortal without any problems. And the 13 emotions are anger, pride, love, fear, rage, greed, spite, envy, joy, sadness, shame, hatred, and pity. No one has ever done this since Belle is the first ever Succubus Siren Witch Hybrid it would be easier for if she wanted to do it. I turned around and went to Belle's room I haven't finished sending her stuff over I went into to her room and went under her bed where I hid 7 bottles. In these 7 bottles were the first 7 emotions needed for the immortality spell I placed it in a box with the emotion trap grimoire and a Genitor Hybrid grimoire knowing that one of her siblings were going to be one. And I teleported the stuff there and when I say I teleported I mean I made Misty give it to her. I walked out of the house and went for a walk in the forest behind my house.

I was walking for a good fifteen minutes when I heard a voice say "You really love disappearing on me don't you Princess." "Don't talk to me." "I'm sorry I was wrong to even bring up Maybie's in our little scrabble and I shouldn't have even of put her in danger in the first place and I'm sorry that I'm the reason you sent her away. Will you forgive." "Did you just-" "Yes Princess I did." I turned around and looked at Niklaus It takes a lot for him to just admit he was wrong so the fact he apologies was almost unbelievable. "I forgive you. This time but next time it will take more then an apology for you to have my forgiveness Niklaus." "I'm leaving town again." "Oh well goodbye." and I turned to walk back home "Avanika." he said it like I was a child who got caught stealing a cookie and was trying to sneak past my mother. "Yes Niklaus." "You know that's not what I was implying." "I have a job Niklaus." "Call in sick." "Fine." "I'm just asking- Wait fine." "Let's go before I change my mind." "Come on Princess." And we left to go on a werewolf hunt.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**  
 _ **Previously On The Longest Living Human TLLH….**_  
 _"I'm leaving town again." "Oh well goodbye." and I turned to walk back home "Avanika." he said it like I was a child who got caught stealing a cookie and was trying to sneak past my mother. "Yes Niklaus." "You know that's not what I was implying." "I have a job Niklaus." "Call in sick." "Fine." "I'm just asking- Wait fine." "Let's go before I change my mind." "Come on Princess." And we left to go on a werewolf hunt._

Ava's P.O.V.

I woke from the motel room I was in with Niklaus and said "Why'd I agree to come with you again?" "Because you missed me and wanted to spend time together." "No it I wanted to spend time with you I would of called and told you that. But nice try love." I said in a mocking tone. "If you're just going to mock me this whole trip I won't be buying you breakfast." "Oh what a shame I guess I'll just have get it myself then wouldn't want me to die of hunger now that would be embarrassing." "I get it Ava now stop." "Stop what darling." "Mocking me the British accent doesn't suit you." "I've had this accent before you were even born so I'll stop when I want to stop." "I thought you were Scottish." "I travel Niklaus." And I walked away to get myself some breakfast.  
I came back to the motel room to see Niklaus left a note  
Found some wolves and went to collect them  
~Fondly  
Klaus  
I guess I'm here all alone. I went to the bathroom and decided to use this time to take a bath and then do a little shopping. When I arrived at the mall I went straight to best dress and picked out five to try on. I was just about to try on the first one when I got a text from Niklaus 'We're going to an party wear something short and cute.' So I went to pick out five new dresses but ended up picking this one  
I walked out the store dress in hand and went back to the motel.  
I walked through the room door and saw Niklaus so I said "where are we going?" "Back to Mystic Falls Princess." "Oh tonight's homecoming that explains the dress. Not that I'm complaining or anything but why are we going back?" "Mikael's dead sweetheart." "Well this has trap written all over it along with Katherine and Damon so are you going to take the bait?" "No. I have a plan of my own." "Care to share with the class Niklaus?" "No I think I'll keep to myself." "Well if you don't want to tell I guess I can't make you." I let out a really dramatic sigh and give him my saddest look and he gives in and tells me his plan.

I walked around the lockwood mansion trying to find Niklaus or Re even but I have no luck until I follow one of his hybrids to him I walk up to him and he says "Where have you been love you missed Mikael's death really is that why I could find you?" "I guess." "So does this mean you're going to wake them." "I might as well." I smile at him and say "Well I have a job to wake up for tomorrow so I'm going to head home to sleep." I go on my tippy toes and kiss his cheek "Goodnight Niklaus." and I turn to walk away when Niklaus says "Love?" "Yes." "You look beautiful tonight." I shake my head and laugh well I continue walking.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 ** _Previously On The Longest Living Human TLLH…._**

 _I walked around the lockwood mansion trying to find Niklaus or Re even but I have no luck until I follow one of his hybrids to him I walk up to him and he says "Where have you been love you missed Mikael's death really is that why I could find you?" "I guess." "So does this mean you're going to wake them." "I might as well." I smile at him and say "Well I have a job to wake up for tomorrow so I'm going to head home to sleep." I go on my tippy toes and kiss his cheek "Goodnight Niklaus." and I turn to walk away when Niklaus says "Love?" "Yes." "You look beautiful tonight." I shake my head and laugh well I continue walking._

 **Ava's P.O.V.**

I walk into the Grill with Misty to get a bit to eat when I walked in I saw Elena with Damon I walk towards their direction and Daon said "Look who's here the devil's lover." "I'm nothing but his friend just like I was Elijah and Rebekah's friend." he looked at me with disbelief and said "Well Rebekah happen to think you were more friendly with than Elijah." "Well Niklaus is one of my of my two best friends it's expected for me to be friendlier with him than any other of his sibling now if you have any other accusations to throw at me speak now or next time I'll have that dark heart of yours in my hand." he looked at me for about 10 seconds before he turned back to his drink. I walked away with Misty and said "If I asked you to kill him would you?" "Of course I would but why are you asking you could always order me." "You know how I feel about ordering you around I want you to actually like me that's why I ask." she nods and we order our food after our meal I get a text from my sister saying she's at my house so me and Misty walk towards the door but I bumped into someone I look at who it is and I see it's Niklaus "Sorry Niklaus." and I was going to walk around him but he said "What's the rush Primrose have somewhere to be." I glare at him because of the use of that horrid nickname and said "Yes my sister and niece are in town so I going home to meet them." "Oh Lucy. How long is she staying?" "Not long she's just dropping off Jeze." She was suppose to come sooner but she had to do some stuff first." "Well Avanika before you leave at least have one drink with me." "Niklaus you know I don't drink." "I know but worth a try. Have fun with goody two shoes Luce." I hit his shoulder and said "Stop that." "Oh like you don't call her that." "I do but I'm her sister Niklaus I have a right now get out of my way you brute." he move and me and Misty walked out of the Grill.

I walk through my front door with Misty and saw Lucy standing in front of me and she said "I told her everything." "Really?" "Yeah." She walked towards me and said "Take care of my little girl Ava." "I will." She walks out the door and I walk towards the living room I walked into the living room and saw Jeze. I walk towards her and say "Hi Jezebellann. I'm-" She cuts me off and says "I know who you are my always tells me about you since I was little she always told me about how awesome you are she also told me you guys got into a fight so this is why I'm meet you for the first time." "Did she tell you what the fight was about." she shook her head no "It was just before your mom got pregnant she met this guy he was just with her for fun got her pregnant then left but well they were together I told her he was bad for her she didn't listen and when he left her she blamed me and never talked to me since until you know." She looked at me and said "My mom said that you're going to be teaching me how to control my powers." "Yeah we're just going to start simple work on the powers you got from your father he was a Genitor of the Twilight Bloodline so your powers should be easy to control because as powerful as Twilight is Hella and Mellious are more powerful." "How many Bloodlines are there?" "Five. There is Luna the weakest bloodline most of it's power is drawn from a full moon so it makes them weak but they are still powerful and not to be underestimated. Then there is Heven they draw power from positive energy but is bound by rules making them weak. Third is Twilight they draw power from the sun and the moon but only at a certain time they are powerful but only if they can use their powers to it's full potential. Next is Hella they aren't bound by rules like heven and draw power from negative energy which makes them more powerful then the others. And finally there is Mellious they can do all for and also draw energy from themselves it would tire out there body but the more powerful they get the least effect it has on their body making them the most powerful bloodline." "So I'm in the middle when it comes to the Genitor power chat?" "I guess you can say that but you are more powerful then any other Twilight Genitor since you are also part Devil." "That's cool. I'm tired can you show me my room Aunty?" "Yes I can follow me Ann." We walked upstairs to the room beside Belle's and I open the door "Here's your room feel free to change it if you want there is a number of a decorator on the dresser my room is the second last one on the right don't go into the last room on the right or the one beside yours and be prepared to go to school tomorrow and stay away from the Salvatore brothers, The Gilbert siblings, and Bonnie Bennett. Goodnight." I closed the door and I went to the old witch house.

As I enter the house I put a sleeping spell on anyone who was already in it. I walked up to the coffin I knew Ester was in and I spelled it locked so only I could open it and then I left and went to bed.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 ** _Previously On The Longest Living Human TLLH…._**

 _As I enter the house I put a sleeping spell on anyone who was already in it. I walked up to the coffin I knew Ester was in and I spelled it locked so only I could open it and then I left and went to bed._

 **Ava's**

I walked into the newly renovated Mikaelson mansion and went into the dining room looking for Niklaus. "Niklaus. I'm not going to walk around looking for you I don't have super hearing so just come out I know you're here you bastard." I walked into the parlor and saw Elijah. I walked up to him and gave him a little hug nothing to touchy feely we pulled away from the hug and I asked "How are you Elijah? You look good for someone who was kidnapped." But before Elijah could reply Niklaus just had to say something. "Hello Ava how have you been what brings to my humble home?" "Well I actually thought the misfits of Mystic falls killed you since I haven't seen you or Rebekah so I came here thinking I would find your dead body but instead I came and found Elijah." Elijah looks at me and says "Are you complaining Ava." "Of course not Elijah I would never complain about seeing you Kol, Rebekah, or Finn." And Niklaus decides to once again butt into our conversation and said "Well I do feel loved you really do love crushing my heart don't you Avanika. You would rather spend time with Finn then Spend time with me. I'm quite hurt actually." "Well what did you expect me to say when I see you so much and Finn so little. Nine hundred years Niklaus of course I miss him. And if you don't remember Niklaus I met Finn first out of all of you I have a lot of memories with him of his human life more than I have with any of you well maybe Elijah but still Finn was my first friend so you can be hurt all you want I don't care it won't change anything so stuck it up and act like the big bad Hybrid you always claim to be." Niklaus glares at me and I walk away saying "Since E is back we should have dinner tonight so set it up Niklaus I'll see you boys tonight." And I walked out heading home to my darling niece.

I walked into my house to see Ann on the couch lip locked with some boy. I completely ignored him and said "Ann we're going over to Niklaus' for dinner Elijah is in town so wear something nice and I have something for you to when your done." She looked at me and said "Okay aunt Ava." she got up and grabbed the boy with her I heard a scream so I guess she did something to him and she came back in the house with a heart in her hand. I smile and said "You've been practicing good. Also can you not bring your daily boy toys here." "But then who am I going to practice on? So what do you have for me today" "I need you to control someone for me do you think you can do that?" she nods and says "Tell me who and where I can find them." "Just follow me." and we go to where Ester's coffin is when we enter no one's there so I open the coffin and Ann takes out her heart and whispers to it. "Today when you see Niklaus Mikaelson you will make all his Siblings forgive him and you will make him think you forgave him you will not plot against him or anything of the sort you will just be there for him anyway a mother can now you won't come out this coffin till you hear the spell that's suppose to free you." And when she's done she puts Esther's heart in a box and sends it to the room with all the hearts she collects. "Now that that's done I have something for you Ann." We walk back into the house and into the weapon room where I grab a newly made staff with a snake head a king cobra to be precise. "Is this for me." She asked "Yeah it is you can name it whatever you want and you should always keep it on you I can do a cloaking spell for you if you want." "No it's fine I'll come up with something on my own." See looks at it and says "I'll call him Serpent." "That's the first one in english." I mumbled to myself then said "Serpent is an Moldable type so he will have a mind link with you he won't be able to talk with you or anything but with the mind link you can control him without touching he and change his shape size and form to anything you think of. Most of the weapons I create you need to talk out loud for them to change those ones are Flexible weapons they only change into a different type of sword or gun. For example." I showed her a illusion of Amor and Odite "This is Amor and Odite they are Flexible guns that belong to my adopted daughter May-Annabella." Then I showed her Magister-Eques "This is Magister-Eques it belongs to Belle's brother Marcellyon. Magister-Eques Is a Morphable weapon it's like your Moldable weapon but also opposite instead of change into anything you like it surrounds your body in armour when you stick in the ground and call out it's name. And the armour comes with a giant spear instead of a sword." and then I showed her Pulchritudo Ornamentum. "This is Pulchritudo Ornamentum. Pultum for short it belongs to Latavia one of my doubles it's not a weapon but like your staff it's classed as Moldable because it can change the user's voice and body to anyone they think of so it also has a mind link with it's user." And finally I showed her P.I.G. "This is P.I.G. my sword. P.I.G is a power weapon meaning one hit from it will kill you so it's not something to mess around with. Power weapon are for more level headed people and can be passed down to anyone the owner wishing to give it to unlike the other weapon that can only be given to some in their family or only can be passed down for a limited amount of time. That's all I really have to tell you at the moment tomorrow we will have start lesson for how to use the staff and work on your fighting. Now go get ready and do it fast.

A few minutes later we arrived at the Mikaelson mansion and to my surprise Stefan and Damon Salvatore were there I walk up to the table towards Elijah and said "E I thought it was going to be the four of us." Elijah raised a question when I said four and Ann walked into the room saying "Aunt Ava this place isn't as big as yours but I could still get lost in here so could you not rush away from me please and thank you." She looked around and stopped at Niklaus and Elijah and said "Good evening gentle." than looked at the Salvatores and said "Hello boys how have you been Wait don't answer that I don't really care." and Damon decided to open his mouth and said "Oh I'm hurt really." and he took a sip of blood and Ann said "So am I your not dead." and Stefan laughed and so did I and Niklaus well Elijah just looked shocked and Damon was angry and said "Ha ha very funny." and Ann with a comeback said "Not really but it was hilarious darling." I stopped laughing and so did Niklaus when we heard her say darling it sound so much like Kol and now that I think about it those two are a lot alike in action. I looked at Niklaus and I knew he was thinking about Kol too. "Ann sit down so we can start dinner." "Yes aunt Ava."

 **Jezebellann's P.O.V.**

Well the boys talked about the latest drama in mystic well me and aunt Ava talked about how I'm doing in School Klaus started talking about how him and his family have this awesome bond that can never be broken when he looked at me and said "I have a little brother you would get along with." and me having to say something I said "Why is he like me? Because if he is we wouldn't get along at all I can be annoying at times so I don't see me getting along with someone like me." I didn't even look up from my food. A few minutes later Klaus was threatening Stefan and Damon and Damon left to go get something with Elijah but Elijah came back and like two sentences were said before three more people came into the room. Damon and Stefan left and I started laughing not too loud but loud enough for all the vampires to look at me. I really hated being started at and said "Don't mind me continue your little whatever this is I'm going to get some popcorn." and I was about to walk out the room when someone flashed in front of me and said "No please enlighten us on what the joke is Darling." "Well before you three came not to long ago Klaus over there was talking about family's bond and how unbreakable it was and here you are his family planing to kill his walking blood bank take his special coffin and leave him alone for all eternity now if you ask me which you did I find that funny cruel but funny and also very entertaining so continue." and once I finished you won't believe who walked in Esther meaning the show was over I went and sat down next to aunt Ava and said out loud "I'm guessing she was in the special coffin." and my aunt nodded her head yes even though we both already knew it was Esther beforehand but we had to act like we didn't. Then Esther walked up to Klaus and started to spit out the BS I told her to.

I was leaving without aunt Ava or I was about to when Klaus' brother the one who stopped me before said "Where are you off to Darling." "My name isn't Darling it's Jezebellann. And if you must know I'm going home." I start walking again but he says "Don't you want to know my name." and I keep on walking and he yells out "It's Kol."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 ** _Previously On The Longest Living Human TLLH…._**

 _I was leaving without aunt Ava or I was about to when Klaus' brother the one who stopped me before said "Where are you off to Darling." "My name isn't Darling it's Jezebellann. And if you must know I'm going home." I start walking again but he says "Don't you want to know my name." and I keep on walking and he yells out "It's Kol."_

 **Jezebelann's P.O.V.**

I woke to find that I was home Alone so I decided to make the best of it by playing around with some of the hearts I collected. It was about 10 in the morning when there was a knock on the door. I open it and saw Klaus' brother what's his name again Conner no Calab no it's Chris. "Hello Chris what can I help you with?" he glared and said it's Kol." oops but I blew it off and said "Whatever Carl. What can I help ya with." "Tonight there's a ball the whole town is invited and I need a date-" I interrupted him and say "Try the Mystic grill at least half the girl in there will throw themselves at you." "I was thinking more you be my date tonight." "No thanks I'm not going. I don't do the whole ball thing." I smoothly lied but he looks at me as if he doesn't believe me and says "Well Darling you're going to miss a wonderful night." "And you're going to end it with your neck snapped so I'm good. And my names not Darling" "See you tonight Poppet." Whatever you say Sweet." he smirked and left.

Aunt Ava texted me to get her a dress from her closet for her so I walked up to my closet looked and found a dress and straight away I thought poppet and I picked it up and found a necklace and a shoes for it no earrings though and I put it in a bag with Aunt Ava's Dress in hand and earbuds in my ears listening to Empire's New Centuries and walked into the Mikaelson mansion I was humming the song when I saw Kol and walked passed him went up the stairs to Rebekah's room when I found it I knocked on the door and walked in took out my earbuds and said "Ann's delivery service one delivery for Ms. Ava Taylor." She looked at me and said "Very funny now give me the dress." "Give me give me never get don't you know your manners yet." Rebekah laughed and Aunt Ava just said "Jezebelann the dress." I rolled my eyes and handed her the dress and said "Lighten up Aunt Ava I'm just trying to have some harmless fun there's no need to be so serious." she looked at me as if she saw a ghost and so did Rebekah I looked between the two and said "What." and Rebekah said "It's just that sound so much like something Kol would say. It's just strange how alike you two are." "Well this isn't the highlight of my day." I went in the bag and took out my dress and things and started getting ready with the girls.

After I finished getting ready I went to the grill to get something to eat I wore a jacket over my dress so it wouldn't get dirty. As I order my food and ate my phone rang it was a text from Aunt ava telling to come back to the mansion because the ball started I paid for my food and went back to the mansion when I got there everyone was dancing. And since I didn't have a date I don't have a partner so I start walking towards the bar when Kol flashes in front of me and brings me to dance. I look him up and down well dancing and say "Don't you have a girl to go charm Carlos?" "Yeah you. And it's Kol." "I don't care Sweet." "Well then I'll make you care Poppet." "No you won't but go ahead of try sweet it would serve me great entertainment." "Is that a challenge Poppet." I look him in the eye and lean in till our nose touches and I say "No it's a fact Sweet." and I pull away to make my way to the bar.

When I finally made it to the bar I was about to order a drink when Aunt Ava came up to me and said "You know Kol's not like the puppets you usually have you can't play around with him like that let him down or don't but there is no inbetween." "Why do you always have to intervene in everything I can make choices for myself and I have to make my own mistakes or else I'll never learn so let me handle things by myself okay." she looked at me and said "Okay. You can order your wine now." "How did you know?" "I'm your mom's sister trust if you got anything from her it's her taste of wine." I order my wine when Kol came to the bar and looked at me and said "You're playing a dangerous game Ann." "Don't call me Ann Charles." "Why what's wrong with Ann." "Only my friends and Aunt Ava get to call me Ann and you're neither so don't call me Ann." "Find Poppet." he orders a drink and my wine came he grabs the cup from me and says after taking a sip "Aren't you too young for wine." "Aren't you too old for me." "Touché poppet." I took my wine from him and I was about to walk away when he grabbed my arm pulls me toward him he gave me a soft kiss on the lips and pulls away saying "I don't like to be played with like a puppet try to remember that. Okay Poppet?" I just pull my arm out of his grasp and finish my wine and I drink his shot and went outside. Before I left I saw a look of anger on his face. I was sitting on a rock when I saw Kol fall off the balcony and had his neck snapped I took a piece of paper and wrote a note and put it in Kol's pocket. I turned around and kept on walking.

 **Kol's P.O.V.**

I woke up and took off my suit jacket when something fell out of my pocket

 _I told you so._

~Poppet

I smiled and picked up Rebekah's phone that I stole earlier phone and texted her saying 'You did indeed Poppet.' and I to put down when it rang again and it said 'I'm always right Sweet.' and I laughed and went to bed went back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 ** _Previously On The Longest Living Human TLLH…._**

 _I woke up and took off my suit jacket when something fell out of my pocket I told you so. ~Poppet I smiled and picked up Rebekah's phone that I stole earlier phone and texted her saying 'You did indeed Poppet.' and I to put down when it rang again and it said 'I'm always right Sweet.' and I laughed and went to bed went back to sleep._

 **Jezebellann's P.O.V.**

I walked into the the grill to something to eat since no one has gone food shopping yet when I walk in the first thing I see causes me to groan. If you guessed that the thing is Kol you so be my new best friend anyway I walk towards a table hopping he wouldn't see me and he didn't I sit at my table looking at the menu and then Matt comes and takes my order. "Hey Ann what can I get you." "Is it possible I could have you?" Matt blushes and I laugh and say "Don't worry Matthew you eyes are pretty and all but I would actually like food at the moment." "You're not funny Ann." I ignore his tone and say with a sweet smile "Cheese burger and fries." "Anything else?" "Nothing you can offer." and he walks away and Kol comes over and I groan. He looks at me and says "Don't tell me you're after his heart as well?" "Please I'm not one to go after some else's sloppy seconds." "Oh really." I look him up and down and say "Is there anything I can help you with Charles." I could hear Klaus snort from over "Well I could help but notice you look a little lonely over here." "Watch me from a distance sounds like you become my stalker Chris. Anyways what makes you think your company is enjoyable with compelling someone or them wanting something from you." Klaus Laughing at this well Kol just glared at me "I was trying to be why are you being so difficult?" "I was trying to get a answer why are you dodging my question?" before Kol could reply Matt came with my food and a book in his hand "Here's your food Ann." Then he gives me the book and said "You looked bored." I smile sweetly and say "Matt if I was a normal girl with a normal life and I wasn't crazy I would love you." he smiles and says "Thanks Ann." I wink at him and said "Anything for you Matty Blue." I ignore Kol still being there and put earbuds in my ear play my music on blast which was Nicotine by Panic at the Disco and open the book which was black beauty and ate my food while humming the song. Well Kol just stood there and glared at me. I looked at him for a second and whisper "You can sit with me if you want." and he smirked it was a very very very sext smirk that would make any woman panty drop in a millisecond. And he sat down right in front of me and I looked at Klaus to see he had a look of shock on his face and I blushed a little and went back to focusing on the book. It was two minutes later one of my earbuds were pulled out by Kol and I closed Matt's book and placed it beside my now empty plate and took out my other earbud and paused my music. I looked and Kol and crossed my legs and said "Yes?" "So were you planing to ignore me the whole time I sit here. Even after you invited me to sit?" "That was the plan. I was just being nice by invite you to sit since it seemed I hurt your feelings a little with my earlier comment. It was a pity invite." then Klaus came over sense that this wasn't going to end well and said "Ann you really know to crush my little don't you." I whisper "Seems so." and I walk up to Matt and give him his money and book. And I walk towards the exit of the grill only to bump into Caroline. She looks at me and says "Remember we have cheer practice monday after School so try and stay in a good mood I don't need one of our best to be sad during practice it might affect the other girls." I smile and look at Caroline and say happily "No problem I'll be a ball full of cheer just for practice. I gotta go now but we should do something soon maybe a sleepover with the squad. Oh and tell you mom I said hi for me please." Caroline smiles buying the act and says "Sure I will." I look to see shock on Kol and Klaus faces and I leave heading to the Mikaelson mansion.

 **Ava's P.O.V.**

I hear a knock on the front door of the Mikaelson's door and I go and open it and I see Ann standing there Well Klaus was at the grill he texted me about the little argument Kol and Ann had it was funny but the whole pity thing kind of took it too far and I told Klaus to intervene. And of course I scolded Ann about this and told she shouldn't do stuff like that to but then I got a Text from Klaus saying how he thinks Kol likes Ann for something other then her looks. And I think Ann May just like Kol as well. But she just doesn't want to. I turn to Ann and say "I know what's really going on Ann and you are going about things the wrong way." "Aunt Ava I have No idea what you're talking about." I text her phone saying 'I know you like Kol' and She texted back 'So what if I do' and I said out loud "You probably shouldn't tick him off then should you." She bites down on her lip and was about to say something but Esther came in and knocked us out.

I woke up to my vision blurred and not knowing what was going on I could hear yelling and I felt a little sting of pain in my hand. The next thing I knew I was scoped up into someone's arm and I heard "You'll be fine Avanika." my vision came back and I looked at Niklaus and said "Put me down Niklaus." "Alright Princess." he put me down and I took three steps before my legs gave out and Niklaus scooped me back up I saw that Ann was being stubborn and used her powers to make herself float and work for half the way home but at the end of the day she was in Kol's arms. And I had a little smile on my face.


End file.
